The Fever of Temptation
by Hobbes1993
Summary: IT was was a storming day at the school, Judai was packing, then he lost his Winged Kurboih, Johan went to help and chase after the card. Pairing Judai X Johan or Jesse X Jaden Spiritshipping


Disclaimers: I do not own Yu-gi-oh GX

_**THE FEVER OF TEMPTATION**_

_**Prologue**_

_**Both Judai and Johan are the strongest duelists at Duel Academia. Both of them can see duel spirits. They are similar in many ways. They have the strongest friendship at Duel Academia, because of that; they grow close to one another.**_

**Chapter One**

It was a raining day at Duel Academia. All the students were in their dorms waiting for the rain to stop. Judai ,a seventeen-year-old boy with brown hair, was in the Osiris Red Dorm lunchroom. He was having lunch with his friends Sho, Kenzan, and Manjyome. Sho and Kenzan were fighting over who get the last fried shrimp. Manjyome was tired of hearing them arguing so he took the last fried shrimp. Both Sho and Kenzan have not noticed. Judai laughed at the both of them.

Jim and Fubuki had entered the lunch hall. Both of them were wet from the head down. Even Jim's cowboy hat was so wet that when he squeezed it the water had made a puddle.

"Man it raining cats and dogs out there" said Jim while unhooking Karen.

"Why were you guys out there any way and why you guy don't have any rain coats?" asked Judai looking at Fubuki who was taking off his muddy shoes.

"We were out there because Principal Samejima sent us to tell you guys something and we did have raincoats but the wind took them away," said Fubuki who was take off his wet socks now.

"Principal Samejima wants everyone in Osiris Red to go to either the Ra Yellow dorms or the Obelisk Blue dorms, because this dorm is not ready for this kind of storm," said Jim while looking at everyone in the lunchroom.

Everyone in the lunchroom nodded their head in agreement. Everyone went to pack up. Sho and Kenzan went ahead for they both were staying in their Ra Yellow dorms for once. Manjyome was going to stay with Fubuki. Therefore, Judai's friends have left. Leaving Judai to pack up alone, he was almost done he just need to put his cards in a waterproof case. "Almost done Wing Kubroh your the last one," Judai said to his favorite card and duel spirit. Judai was finished when there was a knock on the door. Judai went to the door and opened it. It was a seventeen-year-old boy with bluish greenish hair and bright emerald eyes.

"Yo, Judai I heard that you and the others need to go to the other dorms," said the emerald eyed boy.

"Ah, Johan," said Judai who was happy to see his friend, "What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering where you're staying at," said Johan while taking off his raincoat. Judai was about to answer when the door blew wide open. The wind was so strong that it made Judai fall over. This made Judai's deck case to open up and caused all his cards to fall all over the floor. "Oh no my cards," said Judai trying to pick up his cards. Johan decided to help Judai and started to pick up Judai's cards. "Almost there," said Judai grabbing his card, "One more." He was about to grab Winged Kubroh. When the gust off wind came back and took his Winged Kubroh with it. "Winged Kubroh!" yelled Judai. Johan got up and chased right after. "Johan," said Judai.

Johan was in the forest looking for his friend's card. "Where can it be," thought Johan, "Maybe it went in the other direction." Johan turned around and was about to leave when he heard Winged Kubroh. He turned back around and saw it in a tree. Johan climbed up the tree and grabbed Winged Kubroh. "Judai will be happy to get you back," said Johan to the card.

Johan was on his way back to the Osiris dorm, when he saw Judai running towards him with an umbrella and wearing Johan's raincoat. "Johan," breathed Judai "I was looking for you. You ran out without your raincoat. Look at you, you're soaked. Here." Judai handed Johan the umbrella. Johan then handed Winged Kubroh to Judai. "Ah, Winged Kubroh," Judai smiled, "Thank you Johan. You are truly a great friend." Hearing this made Johan smile too.

"Let's go," said Judai.

"Um, Judai, Were we going?" asked Johan.

"We are going to your dorm. See before I left I saw Jim and I asked him If he could take my stuff to your room."

"Oh I see," Johan was glad that Judai chose his place to stay at.

On their way to the Obelisk Blue dorm, Johan was sneezing. "Johan are you ok?" ask Judai in a worry voice. "Yeah, just a couple of sneezes," reply Johan.

Johan was now looking feverish and pale. "Johan you're sick," said the worried Judai. "No… I…" before Johan could finish he collapsed. "Johan!" Judai cried while running to his friend, "Johan, hey wake up!" Judai shoke Johan a couple of times, but no response. Judai pulled up Johan by grabbing his arm and placing it around his neck. Judai started to walk to the Obelisk Blue dorm.

Judai finally made it to Johan's room. Judai opened the door and pulled Johan in. Judai walked towards Johan's bed and placed Johan on the bed. Judai put down the umbrella and took off the raincoat. Judai turned to Johan. He put his hand on the side of Johan's head. Judai placed his hand on Johan's forehead. 'Johan's fever is too high,' thought Judai. Judai was about remove his hand when he noticed how helpless Johan looked. He couldn't help but to notice how cute Johan looked. Judai moved his face in closer.

Judai's lips were so close to Johan's lips. Just as Judai was about to kiss Johan, there was a knock at the door. Judai stopped and turned his head to the door. "Um… who's there?" asked Judai as he headed to the door. "It's me Asuka," answered Asuka, Judai, Jim told me to hand you something. "Judai put his hand on the knob and opened the door. Asuka put her hands forward and handed Judai a backpack. "It's your, "she said while entering Johan's room, "He said he saw you run out of your room without it. So he told me to give it to you." said Asuka. As she entered she saw Johan on the bed and passed out. "Judai what happened here?" she asked. Judai looked at Johan then at Asuka then back at Johan. "Well you see," started Judai. Judai told Asuka what happen when Johan helped him to get Winged Kuriboh back.

Asuka walked towards Johan. Judai watch closely at what Asuka was doing. Asuka placed her forehead on Johan's forehead. Judai suddenly felt anger towards Asuka. 'What is she doing to my Johan! 'Judai thought. It took a moment for Judai to realize what he just thought of. 'wait…did I just call him MY Johan? 'asked Judai in his head. Asuka removes her forehead from Johan's forehead. "Well you right Judai. Johan does have a high fever. Hey Judai, how about I go get Ayukawa-sensei," said Asuka as she walked towards the door

Asuka walked out of the room. Judai turned to Johan who was still out cold. Then he grabs Johan and shook Johan as hard as he could. "Johan wake up. Enough sleep Johan," said Judai to Johan. Johan's eyes started to open. "Judai…,"said Johan while trying to sit up. "Johan be careful. You just woke up," said Judai as he helped Johan sit up. Johan look around to see where he and Judai were. Then Johan recognized where he was. "Judai, how did we get to my room?" asked Johan starting to sound normal. Judai explained to Johan what happen when he passed out. Judai left out when he touched Johan's forehead. "So Asuka went to get Ayukawa-sensei…"said Johan to make sure what Judai said was right. Judai nodded his head in agreement. "Ok, then I'll change out of these wet clothes and put on my pajamas," said Johan. Johan stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

Judai sat there waiting for Johan. Judai lied down on the bed thinking what he should do. He could stay but he might get sick. 'But….I'm worried about Johan' thought Judai who was turning back and forth. Now Judai was on his back. Now looking at the ceiling, Judai thought about when he place his forehead on Johan's forehead. He smiled at the thought and blushed a little.

Johan came back from the bathroom dressed in turquoise pajamas. Judai sat up quickly and blushed at how Johan was dressed. "Um…Judai," said Johan. Judai snapped back to realty. "Yeah Johan, what's up?" said Judai as he looked up at Johan. "Judai, I was thinking and I decided that you can't stay here," said Johan while avoiding eye contact with Judai. Judai couldn't believe what he was hearing. Out of any one, he thought Johan would want him to stay. "Johan, why are you saying this? I thought you wanted me to stay." said Judai trying to make eye contact with Johan. "Just don't want to get you sick." said Johan finally making eye contact with Judai. Judai notice that Johan face had a worried expression. "Judai the reason why I'm saying this is because I care for you." said Johan as he sat next to Judai. Judai felt his heart beating faster then before. "Judai, "continue Johan, "I… I really care for you. I can't stand if you get sick because of me." Johan was moving closer to Judai. Judai started to blush again. "Johan," said Judai trying to stay clam, "I don't get sick that easy." Johan sighed and pointed at Judai's checks which were tomato red now. "You look like you have a fever, Judai," said Johan who moved closer to Judai. Johan placed his hand on Judai's. "Judai don't you understand that I won't let anyone or anything hurt you. If someone did hurt you, I wouldn't stand for it because Judai…. I-I'm…. in lo…"just as Johan was about to confess his feelings for Judai there was a knock on the door.

Johan moved away from Judai. Judai got up quickly and went to open the door. There stood Asuka and Ayukawa-sensei waiting for Judai to answer the door. "So where is Johan?" asked Ayukawa-sensei. "Right there on the bed." answered Judai. Judai stepped out of the room for Ayukawa-sensei so she could check Johan in peace. Asuka looked at Judai and saw him with a intense look on his face.

"What's wrong Judai?" asked Asuka. "It's nothing………"replied Judai.

"It doesn't look like nothing. Really, what wrong?"

"Asuka, have you ever wondered if you could be more then a friend with someone? If so what would you do? I mean if that someone did like you back, but later on you break up. Can you really be friends after what happened?"

Asuka looked at Judai and knew what he meant.

"well, all couples face hardships Judai. But if you really like this person you should take a chance and tell them how you feel, even if they don't like you back. It's not good to keep your feelings bottled up." explained Asuka.

"Asuka, thank you for the advice."

"No problem. Well see you later."

"Wait, where are you going?"

But Asuka was already around the corner.

Judai stood there for a few minutes wondering if he should go in there and tell Johan what's on his mind or just leave and making sure never to tell Johan how he feels. Judai grabbed the knob and turned it. The room was dark. Judai stepped in and saw that Johan was asleep. Judai grabbed his backpack and took out his red pajamas. Judai went to the bathroom to change.

When he came out he knew what he must do. He sat down on Johan's bed. Judai looked at the sleeping Johan. 'He's so Handsome….'thought Judai as he smiled. Judai lied down next to Johan. He went up to Johan's ear and said softly, "Johan, I'm so glad that you care for me so much. I will do anything to protect you too. Johan, just seeing you happy is more than enough for me. That's why I have to say this. Johan, I'm in lo-" "Judai," said Johan interrupting Judai, "I can't help myself any more. I'm in love with you, Judai. I always had been," Judai looked at Johan and saw that he was serious. Judai was about to respond, but Johan grabbed Judai's head and kissed him. Johan wouldn't let go of Judai. Judai felt his heart beating faster than ever before. Judai placed his hand in Johan's hair. Johan wrapped one of his arms around Judai's waist and the other around Judai's head. Making sure that Judai wouldn't leave.

The kiss lasted about a whole five minutes. Johan finally loosened his grip and stopped kissing Judai. "I-I'm… so… sorry Judai," said Johan while trying to catch his breath, "I did that so suddenly. I understand that you don't want to see me again." Johan sat up looking into the distance. Judai knew that if he stopped seeing Johan it would be just like giving up dueling and he knew he will never do that. Judai sat up and looked at Johan. "Johan," said Judai. Johan turned his head to look at Judai. "You're crazy to think that I would ever let you go" Judai grabbed Johan's arm so that he could kiss Johan's cheek. Johan blushed as Judai kissed him on his cheek. Right there Johan vowed he would always be with Judai. To protect him, to care for him, and to love him forever. For He was Judai's, and Judai was his.


End file.
